Bad Enough For You
by ZJeM
Summary: You love to hate me when I'm chasing you / And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you / So I pretend that I don't care / I'll stand you up to keep you here / I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

**Suggested listening:** All Time Low - _Bad Enough For You_ (my official Kitsuchi/Kibakuro anthem ;))

**A/N:** Just so you know - I imagine Kitsuchi's (or Kibakuro's, but I prefer the first name) beginnings being more... badass? Kiba probably wouldn't be as much of a crazy fanboy (and a drama king) as he's here. It just kinda... happened. So yeah. It gets crackish along the way, just saying! Enjoy!

**The first independent Kibakuro on Ff (I guess)...**

* * *

_**Bad Enough For You**_

* * *

_"Move, people!" a black-haired kunoichi screamed at the ninja trying not to lose their life in the fierce battle against Madara and his supporters. She was looking totally badass in her uniform and with net covering her appetizingly svelte legs. She was also tough and cheeky, really pretty too, and although he'd never really thought about that - please, leave such stuff to Ino! - she seemed _just_ his type..._

_There was an explosion in the distance, making him hear a painful moan and smell the stench of scorched skin._

_Damn, shake out of it, _baka_! There's a war going on, no time for being enchanted with a girl you'd only just seen! "Let's go, Akamaru!" he yelled and his partner barked in answer, both rushing for their next enemy. Even so, he couldn't get _her_ image out of his head... And that was undeniably annoying. He'd have to do something about that later._

"Who is she?" he asked Shino as the two of them (plus Akamaru) stood in the shade of a large tree in the opposite of the medical tent. The sun was shining brightly and birds were singing, nature being humans' companion in the omnipresent joyful relief. The war was over and everybody was preparing for disposing of the camp. The said _she_, AKA The Beauty, was waiting outside the tent, looking absolutely stunning, like always when he'd caught sight of her.

"Who? Why I'm asking? Because you didn't give enough information for me to know who you mean" was the answer gave by his ever so talkative friend. Kiba snorted, wrinkling his nose. How could he not know?

"Her" he answered, pointing in The Beauty's direction. Shino looked in that way (or at least Kiba hoped he did). A large bug flew from the tree's branch and hid itself in his sleeve.

"She's the Tsuchikage's granddaughter" he said. Kiba's jaw dropped. Before he could have let his brain turn off completely, a shadow of doubt approached him. He looked over at his friend in disbelief.

"Wait" he barked. "How would you know?!" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest. Akamaru whined beside his leg.

Shino returned the look meant for him, his face expressionless. "Just because you don't know what's going on around doesn't mean I do. Why? Beca-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Kiba interrupted another one of his dead-boring speeches, putting his hands in front of him in a silent protest.

"See for yourself" he heard Shino say and turned around hastily to look at _her_ again. A short, almost bald man came out of the tent. The Beauty grinned, yet another one of the things to adore. She approached the Tsuchikage and said something to the old man in a playful manner. The elder snorted and crossed his arms on his chest, turning away from her. She only laughed, making Kiba's gut twitch in a way that he didn't know if was pleasant or not.

"You really think she'd be so disrespectful if he wasn't her family? You're drooling, by the way" Shino interrupted his gazing session, adjusting his glasses and starting to walk away.

"You-! What?!" Kiba yelled, feeling his face turn red. Had she seen that?! He shot a look in her direction and felt something in his stomach flip as their eyes met for a split of second. After that time, she turned away, seeming uninterested. His expression fell and his body went limp, following his mood. So he had no chances..?

No, man! He shook his head and straightened. You were Kiba Inuzuka, you wouldn't give up that easily! You would show her just what a sensational, undeniably hot and sexy guy she wanted to ignore... She wanted to play dirty? He'd play dirty, just she waited!

**X**

That was why he asked Sakura for advice. After all, if she could had even got that Uchiha duck-headed bastard's heart, she _had_ to have something to help him make the beautiful soldier fall to her knees, right?

"But... Who are we talking about..?" she asked after he finally stuttered out that he needed help in _that_ field. He felt his ears getting hot. He crossed his arms on his chest, trying to keep up the stoic facade.

"Well... She's... The Tsuchikage's granddaughter..." he mumbled, observing as she was checking if all of the medical supplies had been packed. Sakura's eyes widened. She turned to him, putting the check-out list on the table top.

"Kurotsuchi-san?" If Kiba had been eating then, he'd have definitely spat it all out at her words. A blush covered his face, destroying his badass (or so he thought) image.

"You-! You know her?!" he asked, grabbing the poor kunoichi by her shoulders. Or maybe _he_ was the poor one, doing that..? Sakura wrenched herself free brutally, making him rub his bruised forearms. "What was that for..?" he mumbled.

"For overreacting" she smiled, a dangerously cute smile that was. He decided not to complain anymore. After all, he had to stay in one piece if he wanted to make a good impression on Kurotsuchi... What a cool name, right? Tough like her and so coolly raven-black like her glossy hair and-

"Kiba, why are you drooling..?" Sakura's uncertain voice brought him back to his senses. Not that again! He quickly wiped his mouth clean and turned to her again, finding her eyebrow up unusually high on her forehead.

"Will you help me or not?!" he grunted, avoiding her gaze. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well... I think you should show her that you acknowledge her power..." she said thoughtfully, propping her chin with her hand and leaning backwards on the counter. Kiba nodded eagerly.

"And that will do?" he asked cheerfully. Sakura snorted and looked at him with indulgence in her green orbs.

"You really think women are so simple?" She smiled and shook her head. "You should also let her know that she's pretty. Every girl likes that. Wait, you _do_ find her pretty, right..?" she trailed off uncertainly. Kiba laughed. How ridiculous was it to even think he didn't? "Hey, you want my help or not?!" Sakura poked his chest painfully.

"Ouch! Yeah, yeah, please continue!" he hurried to say. She rolled her eyes.

"There's also a... Problematic part..." she eyed him up and down with a critical eye. Kiba frowned, feeling his heart fall.

"What?! What is it?!" he asked in a grim voice. Sakura kept staring at him, not saying a thing. He didn't know whether to snap at her or let himself sink into gloomy thoughts already. Akamaru touched his arm in support, making him smile weakly.

"Well..." Sakura finally started "I think a man should be _charming_ in contacts with the woman he wants to impress..." Kiba blinked a few times stupidly, not convinced at all. Akamaru whined.

"But..." Kiba mumbled, frowning "Sasuke wasn't charming in any way and you still-" he broke off when a heavy hit was sent on his poor head. After a few moments of growling and cursing, he turned to Sakura again. "What was that for?! It was only the tru..."

Her fist travelled up in a dangerous movement. "Do you want another one?" she hissed through gritted teeth, her grin so sweet it made him nauseous.

"No, I'll be fine" he muttered, rolling his eyes. With Sakura, one could never even try to say a bad word against the Uchiha jerk. That was, if they valued their health. "And?" he rushed to return to the subject they'd dropped off "Where's the problem?"

She eyed him up and down in disbelief. "You really don't see it?" she asked, genuinely surprised. He shrugged. "You're not charming _at all_, Kiba!" she laughed. He felt his ears getting hot.

"How come?! Maybe it's just that you _don't see_ that I am?! You're prejudiced!" he countered, starting to feel offended when she not only didn't stop laughing, she was chortling even louder. After a couple of moments of him pouting with his arms crossed on his chest and her shaking all over and gasping for air, he lost his patience. "Do you have anything else or do I go to somebody else?!" he snapped.

"I'm try... ing!" she threw out of herself, wiping the tears off. "But it's..! It's just..!" another salvo interrupted her speech.

Kiba's face was now entirely red, in a deep crimson shade. "FINE!" he shouted. "I'LL DO IT MY OWN WAY THEN!" And, having said that, he was gone, leaving Sakura and her breathing yet to be calmed down.

**X**

That damn pinkette, laughing at him like that! He _was_ charming, wasn't he?! He went down one of the forest's paths, kicking pebbles and crushing twigs under his feet, his hands in his pants' pockets.

So he was out on his own, after all? To be frank, he'd already forgotten the wan amount of info he'd managed to get out of her. But it wouldn't have been like that if she hadn't angered him!

What to do then..? It wasn't like he had any great skills in flirting and all this lovey-dovey stuff. How could he do, if he'd never been interested in a girl in _that_ way before?!

Then he'd just have to improvise... No, that was no good. What if he'd made a fool of himself and she wouldn't have wanted to have anything in common with such a moron? He growled and run a hand through his hair.

Man, romance was ha-

H-

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, nervousness flaring up in his stomach.

How could he _not_ have noticed that he'd been going straight in her direction?! How could he not have _smelled_ her?! He shot a panicking glare towards Akamaru. Why hadn't he alarmed him?!

And then she was standing there, just a few steps from himself. She hadn't noticed him, of course, but the two guys that stood with her seemed to had already had.

Wait. His teeth clenched at the unpleasantly burning feeling in his gut.

_Who the hell were the guys?!_

Before he could have already done something unbelievably stupid (he had a couple of ideas) and lose all chances with Kurotsuchi, his goddess turned around to see just what her companions were staring at. That meant she was looking _at him_, and the fire in his face, alongside with the complete numbness of his body, confirmed that.

What to do?! What to say?!

His mind was completely blank, like always, in the worst possible moment. What had Sakura said?! Damn, he couldn't remember a thing, a single hint on how to start a conversation! Why couldn't that be easy, like with Hinata or any other Konoha girl?!

"Hey..!" there was a hoarseness in the air that he, to his utter shock and unrestrained horror, recognized as his own. Kurotsuchi eyed him up and down with a mischievous glint in her eye, making his heart thump loudly against his ribs.

"Hey" she replied casually, as if she'd known him for years, looking him straight in the eye curiously. He gulped, feeling his hands turn into the moistest surface in the whole universe.

"I... Um... You're..." he stuttered, cursing at the panic that had turned his mind into a pile of shit. Kurotsuchi's eyebrow travelled up, her arms crossing on her chest. She tilted her head slightly to the side, her gorgeous hair covering her shoulder with a short raven black drape.

"I..?" his goddess pushed, making his stampede grow way past the safety limits. Say something, idiot!

Before he could think of anything else, he found his mouth disobeying his mind's order to hold back. "You're the prettiest, most kickass kunoichi I know!" he blurted out. He choked on air, terrified. "Well, it's not that we actually know each other..." his nervous half chuckle, half sob was met only by a tiny little bit of amusement painted over her face.

Oh no. The corners of her lips (full, rosy lips that he wanted to taste so badly) were curving. He felt himself getting hot when he realized that she'd have either laughed at him or smiled sympathetically, only to say _Sorry sweetie, not your league!_ and leave him swimming in the ocean of humiliation. He'd screwed up, totally and completely. Was there any way out?!

**X**

Well... He could have played it out better... Because was using a smoke bomb to run away really a way to escape with dignity?

He sighed, his head falling into his hands. Akamaru nuzzled his side, trying to comfort his embarrassed self. They were sitting behind a large boulder on a secluded glade, hoping that it was the safe place to be not to meet any human they could run into if they stayed in the centre of the camp.

"Akamaru..." Kiba whined, scratching his companion behind the ear "What the fuck is happening to me?" he asked, looking at his ninken's worried expression. "Why can't I keep my cool when she's near?" he sighed. Folding his arms, he closed his eyes and frowned deeply, trying to come up with any reasonable explanation.

After a while of every stupid thought but a solution to his problem appearing in his mind, he heard Akamaru whimper quietly, surprise and worry all packed in one short sound. He opened his eyes. "What is it, Aka-?" he tried to ask.

And then he heard _that_, and it made the blood rush in his veins. He heard _her_ talking. He didn't know her companions, however, as there were... A strain of his hearing and a deep sniff... Three of them in total, so two unknown people... No... Another inhale... They were the two males he and Akamaru had run into earlier. What were they doing there, of all places? His eyes widened at the sudden realization.

Shit, were they going to find him?!

He looked around in pure horror, trying to think of any way to escape. They were coming closer and closer with every second and his mind was as blank as a sheet of paper.

No, no, no, that wasn't happening!

Just when he thought he was totally going to lose it, he heard the group occupy the other side of the boulder, like they hadn't noticed him at all. He sighed quietly with relief, his tense shoulders relaxing. So he was safe for then?

Just in that moment, his ears finally made a connection to his highly guarded brain and he made out what Kurotsuchi was saying, at last. "You know, you _really_ should do something about yourself" she scolded her companions. Kiba froze, his eyebrows furrowing. What was that all about? He sent Akamaru a silent request to keep as quiet as he could, resuming the eavesdro- No, the _research_.

"What do you mean, _do something_..?" a high-pitched, yet male, voice whined. It must have been the Kirigakure kid with those strange goggles, Kiba presumed.

She heard Kurotsuchi snort before she answered "C'mon, guys! Be more badass, be _dark_..." her voice held a note of excitement. But what did she mean, actually? He was confused. As if she could read his mind, she added "You're too _good_. The bad guys are powerful and cool!" she exclaimed. Kiba's eyebrows went up. _The bad guys?_ Who did she mean, exactly..? Once again, an unexpected answer came from his goddess as she said in a quieter, even more fetching voice "Take Uchiha Sasuke... Or Deidara-nii..." she almost murmured, sending a ball of heat into his stomach.

First thing that was, that was hunger. Hunger for the girl sitting just on the other side of the boulder. Damn, she was always sexy, but _that_ voice? There was admiration and desire and something that sounded ominously and dangerous... Like a silent growl of a female alpha that didn't take any objections... Shit, if he hadn't been trying to stay unnoticed, he would have scowled. _Loud_.

The second thing that was, that was anger. Blinding rage driven by unrestrained jealousy. Why did that cocky type of bastards always get the whole girls' attention?! He'd always known that, of course, but it hadn't been until Kurotsuchi'd seemed to be under the same spell that it'd started bothering him. _Pissing him off_, to be precise. His hands fisted on their own as he listened to more praises regarding the Uchiha asshole and that girlish Deidara, as he remembered the dead member of Akatsuki.

So she was into bad guys, huh? He would show her how bad a determined Inuzuka could get!

But for then, he just had to hope he wouldn't snap and reveal his presence...

**X**

After what seemed like an eternity, his goddess and her low-life friends had finally got away. Just in time, he didn't think he could have taken any more of her words without destroying the boulder that had kept him unnoticed.

Right then, he was pacing through the camp, Akamaru trotting next to him, looking for the person he'd never expected himself to seek - Uchiha Sasuke. As much as he didn't, EVER, feel like opening his heart to the boor, the information he expected to gain was far more important than his hurt pride. Sasuke had fought that Deidara, and was on Kurotsuchi's list himself. He'd have got that data even if it had meant ripping it off the Uchiha's dead body.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you!" he shouted, leaping out of the trees truculently to meet an indifferent stare of the raven-haired dipshit. He run to his target, piercing his coal-black eyes with his own.

"Why is that?" his victim growled in a low voice, eyebrows furrowing slightly in annoyance caused by the unexpected interruption in his - all too important, after all! - training (or whatever what he was doing was).

"I..." Kiba gulped, coming to a halt in front of his old colleague. Man, those words were _really_ hard to be said..! "I need... An advice..." he muttered, almost feeling nauseous. Such a weakness would have been unforgivable not so long earlier. Then, however, he was the most determined he'd ever been in his entire proud Konoha shinobi existence. Sacrifices had to be made.

Sasuke's eyebrow moved up in a barely noticeable range - could that guy even make his face show more emotions?! Kiba huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms on his chest, his fingers unconsciously clutching hard the fabric of his jacket. He had no time to waste, he would just have to _make_ Sasuke speak, right there and then!

Fortunately, before he got to start a fight which results were a big, dark mystery (well, of course he was _almost_ sure he'd have won!), Sasuke's curiosity finally made him speak. "On what matter?" he asked in his usual asshole tone. Maybe that voice was also something Kiba needed? He nodded to himself, making the other teen even more confused (but, of course, a slight squint of his eyes was its only symptom).

"You fought Deidara of the Akatsuki, right?" Kiba threw out, not beating around the bush. He still hadn't told Sasuke just _why_ he needed that information but... It wasn't the Uchiha's business, anyway! The recently recovered Konoha shinobi slowly folded his arms, clearly mimicking the way the Inuzuka was standing. Kiba smirked to himself. At least he already had the badass pose, he'd used it for years before!

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sasuke's spoken coldness snapped him out of his self-satisfaction festival. Akamaru whimpered quietly, fastening his worried gaze on his partner.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "It's not your business" he growled a little too meanly for that to be a proper way to speak to a man one needed anything from. "What was he like?" he asked, ignoring a tiny wrinkle that had appeared between Sasuke's eyebrows. Maybe he had to squint his features like that too? He tried to make his expression fall in a similar way but found it impossible to stay comfortable with that face for longer than several seconds.

By the time he'd finished the try-out to become even more badass than he obviously already was, Sasuke had already started looking puzzled beyond belief with the dog boy's behavior (and extracting such reaction from him was by no means easy!). "Are you even feeling well?" the Uchiha hissed, questioning his colleague's mental health. Kiba snorted. Of course he was feeling well, better than ever before! That would have changed only if he had failed to woo Kurotsuchi...

"So will ya help me or not?" he pressed, piercing the Uchiha's fearsome orbs with his own. Sasuke was still looking at him as if he'd only first seen him in his life. Kiba felt his shoulders tense and his teeth clench a bit. How much more was he going to wait?! It wasn't like he had an eternity before the camp dissolved and everybody headed up for their respective village and, clearly, Iwagakure was _so not_ in the direction of Konoha!

"He was..." Sasuke started cautiously, but the way of speaking was no problem to Kiba as long as he spoke at all "Strong. Too self-confident for his skills but not weak for sure" Kiba nodded enthusiastically, trying to ignore just how weird it was not only to talk to Sasuke but to heard full sentences from the Uchiha, too!

"What phrases did he use?" Kiba blurted out, coming even nearer to his speaker due to the newfound excitement filling his body from his head to his toes. Sasuke's eyes widened a great deal, judging by his standards, and his frown deepened even more.

"What?" he hissed "What would you even need that for?" Kiba felt his ears getting hot. Fortunately, before he could have done something that would have sent him back to Sakura thanks to her lover's fighting abilities, a familiar yell turned the two's attention to the trees rounding the lea.

"Sasuke! Kiba?!" Naruto run out of the shade, coming in their direction with confusion painted over his still-childish features. Indeed, if anybody had told the Inuzuka he would have found himself in such an odd situation, he would have been equally surprised. The blond reached his friends and halted, looking them both up and down with his questioning gaze.

"Make it quick" Sasuke grunted, obviously wanting nothing more than to get rid of the two of them and resume his training (or find soothing in Sakura's arms, Kiba bet). Naruto took a deep breath and grinned - since the war, the Inuzuka had never seen him upset. He smirked at the sight. It was actually nice to have somebody as positive as he was around. He made everybody feel like anything was possible. Even getting the most amazing girl in the universe to take a liking in himself.

"Kakashi-sensei summons us" Naruto announced, turning to Kiba. "What is going on here, anyway?" he asked, folding his arms and tilting his head to the side. The Inuzuka felt characteristic warmth occupy his cheeks.

"I was just leaving! Let's go, Akamaru!" he spat out hurriedly, waving at his ninken. Sasuke's face gloomed even more in confusion while Naruto looked between the two in utter misunderstanding.

"Are we done?" the Uchiha questioned. Kiba gritted his teeth. First he didn't even want to focus his oh-so-precious attention on their talk and then he didn't want to let go?! That guy made absolutely no sense at all! Kiba nodded eagerly, hoping to quickly get Sasuke off his back. Before any of the other two could have had even a slightest hint on what was going on in his head...

He started to walk away quickly and, thank whatever holiness there was, wasn't stopped anymore.

**X**

Let's sum the progress up then. He asked Sakura, one of the most fearsome kunoichi he'd met and that had probably ever lived, for advice on how to impress a tough, kickass girl. He'd also been to talk to her cold-blooded, stone-faced bastard of a boyfriend and even managed to get Sasuke to speak more than mere single words regarding the topic of _how to be badass?_ What information had he gained?

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he growled, messing his spiky hair even more. Akamaru whimpered, not taking his eyes off his partner pacing aggressively back and forth between two innocent trees. "I can't remember a thing from their babble, what the hell was all that for, then?!" he whined, his body going limp on a piece of wood. That was the end. He probably didn't have a slightest chance with Kurotsuchi anymore. She'd probably just go for some bulky, lowbrow, Iwagakure idiot and there he'd be, left out and-

"Oi!" his mouth twitched at the call. He had no intentions of seeing anybody right then and that person should have better understood that quickly enough for themselves not to lose it! "Yeah, I'm talking to you out there! What're-"

"Shut the fuck up, leave me alone!" he snarled before it got to him who the voice belonged to and all blood left his face. He lifted his head reluctantly to see his goddess coming up to him, her arms crossed on her chest and her eyebrow lifted in cogitation. Sweet. Kiba, you _dumbass_!

"Ha..? Just don't wet your panties, pussy" she sneered, smirking. In other time, other place and other circumstances, he'd have probably seen how important it was to get that conversation sailing for the best waters but right then... He'd already lost too much patience.

He jumped up from the wood and almost jumped forth to face her, his chest working twice as fast with the force of anger, his teeth baring in a quiet, dangerous growl and his eyes seeing red. He didn't stop, neither when Akamaru barked in warning, nor when a little of surprise washed over Kurotsuchi's face, disappearing mere seconds later. "Hey you!" he called, coming to a stop a few meters from her and shoving his finger in her direction a bit scornfully.

"Yeah?" she answered, her confident voice and that galling face expression sending him over the edge. Her eyes... A few more seconds of staring was enough for his extraordinarily bright mind to realize they weren't leaving his for even a moment... That was it! Maybe it hadn't been his conscious doing, but he'd been actually going along with _the plan_! He was a pissing off jerk and she was finally interested! Way to go, genius!

Kiba suppressed a smirk and tried to make his frown look even more intimidating and/or irritating than it hopefully already did. "Why the hell d'ya think you can waste my precious time, _shorty_?!" he snarled, lifting his chin a bit to try and look down on her in the most literal, disdainful manner he managed to come up with. He folded his arms and shot Akamaru a quick gaze of _c'mon, I could use some help!_, so that his friend looked more like a terrifying wild beast and not a terrified, obeying pet.

"Excuse me?!" she breathed in disbelief, her eyes narrowing at his blatant sign of humiliating disrespect. What an asshole he was, indeed! _Perfect!_ A chuckle was so much harder to keep from coming to existence, so that time, a strange snort escaped him. Old-man cough was obviously not badass at all, but he hoped she wouldn't rub that in. "What is wrong with you?!" she growled suddenly, her fingers digging hard into her arms.

Time for the cold-hearted dipshit, wasn't it? "Nothing really..." he stared at his nails and tried hard not to get distracted too easily by her form that he, out the corner of his eye, saw was beginning to shake slightly. He heard a bitter chortle of frustration escape her and, waiting for just as long as he saw fit to keep up his mean facade, lifted his head to find her... Gone. His heart fell. "What the hell?!" he looked left and right in panic until Akamaru barked to inform him she still wasn't too far away.

Screw the masquerade, if he let her go, he wouldn't get any other chance like that one! He run through the wall of trees, not taking a notice in twigs smashing into his face or plants being crushed under his feet and..! There she was!

"Kurotsuchi!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist and almost knocking them both over, as, hearing her name, she halted suddenly and he smashed into her back. The two of them not meeting with the ground didn't mean, however, that his bottom didn't moan in pain at the sudden closure of the forest bedding. To be simple and precise, he fell hard like the biggest idiot, well done, Casanova! "Ouch, damn it!" he muttered, gritting his teeth. He opened one eye carefully to find her standing over him in the most horrifying posture known to mankind - the pose of his mother when she was furious. He gulped loudly enough for her to hear.

"What did you chase after me for, huh?!" she asked harshly, not taking her eyes off him when he slowly stood to his feet. "You made it clear I wasn't worthy of your _precious time_, whatever" she rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue in annoyance "And here I thought there actually was a cool guy in Konoha" she muttered and he felt as if he was going to smash into the ground again, this time because of his knees turning into jelly. Wha-?! Did she really mean-?!

"Wait, you what?!" he choked on the words and Akamaru whined quietly. No, of course he wasn't making himself look stupid, what did the ninken even try to insinuate? Kurotsuchi's face was painted in a mixture of surprise and caution, like one looked at people who were suddenly going mad. But he certainly wasn't, right?!

"Well..." she started slowly "During the war, I saw you fighting and I have to say... You were one tough guy out there" he felt as if he was going to throw up at the words. It was way too hot, his acute senses were going wild all of a sudden, his head felt dizzy and his throat went completely dry. He did the only thing that the remains of his consciousness managed to come up with - grinned like an imbecile, _worse_, the smile was so wide he was afraid he'd begin to resemble Naruto! "Are you sure you're feeling well?" her lifted eyebrow brought him back to his senses.

He shook his head, then noticed his mistake and nodded, all in a matter of seconds that made him look like a dog coming out of the water. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I'm 100% 'kay, no need to worry!" he assured her quickly. Kurotsuchi didn't look particularly convinced but hey! She was still there, what else could he ask for?

"Okaay..." she pronounced slowly, eyeing him up and down attentively. After a moment of thought, she added absent-mindedly "And then you popped out with the compliments and I..." she cleared her throat and Kiba's chest filled with the proud feeling of making the girl of his dreams _blush_. "Erm... Never mind. You're just another presuming dick, like Deidara-nii" she added hurriedly before looking away.

"What?! I though you liked the guy?!" he spat out before he could have stopped himself. She looked at him as if she had just only seen him for the first time in her life (which wasn't an all _that_ far-fetched conclusion). "I mean... That Deidara... Sasuke... Aren't you more into surly dog type..? Like... The bad guys or something..?" he asked warily, feeling the exceptional absurd of his life going dangerously close the direction of those cheap romantic movies the girls (to name one, Ino) squealed about. Man, how had he even managed to get himself into that deep shit?!

"What?! Why?!" it was time for Kurotsuchi to be confused "Wait, you don't mean..?!" her squinted eyes widened when the moment of realization hit her "You really think I'd fall for a jackass like them?!" she asked, the puzzlement so strong it even untangled her arms from her chest.

Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't I?" he muttered, sticking his hands in his pants' pockets and kicking a random pebble on the ground, hoping to hide his burning red ears from her sight. The silence that fell after those words was beginning to ring in his ears. Never before had he felt so stupid in his entire life and he had one great collection of such moments to choose from! He knew he wasn't the most clever one to begin with, but, damn, the current emptiness of his mind was something else entirely!

"So that's how it is, huh..?" he heard her whisper, and something in that sound made him lift his head in wonder. It sounded almost... _Softly_, but could she have..? His heart flipped at the sight of the delicate smirk gracing her lips and he had to stop his jaw from hanging low. "The announcement is: the bad guy type is the coolest to idolize, but the one I'd go out with is a match of badassness and sweetness. He can't be a narcissistic nitwit, obviously..." she trailed off, her eyes, beautiful black eyes, boring intensely into his. After a few blissful seconds of staring, she snickered noiselessly and began to walk away. "What you do with that information is up to you... What's your name, I wonder..?" she turned back to him, tilting her head to his side.

He snorted, his teeth showing in a cocky grin. "Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba" he called, watching as her eyes glistened in amusement.

"Well, Kiba... What will you do..?" she teased, resuming her walk and leaving him in the middle of the forest, alone with Akamaru. He still hadn't won over her heart but...

It didn't take long for him to follow her.

* * *

**ZJeM, 03.02-29.06.14**

* * *

**From author:**

And why do I prefer Kitsuchi instead of Kibakuro? Because it's also Kurotsuchi's father's name. XD (_Is it a sign?_ XD)

I know the _female alpha_ part's _extremely_ weird. It's pretty hard for me to write Kiba's lust. XD I should probably practice more... -.-

Oh, and when Kiba finally snapped, I wrote his reaction (not on purpose, it got to me later) based on Scott's werewolf transformation from "Teen Wolf". Ah well.

I'm so damn fucking sorry for the strangeness of the rushed-up ending. I thought it was too damn much for a fic like that to be written for almost 5 months and wanted to finally finish it. *sigh* Well, let's just hope my other Kibakuro fics will have more luck in the future.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
